


The Tree

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day a man in a battered trench coat would visit the graves on top of the hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

Every day a man in a battered trench coat would visit the graves on top of the hill.

If asked, the people of the town wouldn’t be able to say how long the man had been coming. No one ever spoke to him, nor did he speak to anyone else. Yet every day he was there without fail, no matter what the weather.

He would sit and sit. Sometimes he seemed to be talking, and sometimes he would sit in silence for days.

If anyone had looked closely, they would have seen the young woman approach him; they would have noticed the resignation written all over her face, and the tears in the man’s blue eyes.

They didn’t.

However, they do notice when a huge, beautiful tree appears between the two graves one morning. Some townspeople call it a miracle, and some others call it witchcraft.

No one notices that the man doesn't visit anymore, or that the tree is right in the place where he used to sit.

There is a newspaper article about it, and about how the tree seems to be guarding over the graves of a D and S Winchester.


End file.
